sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Tessa Connolly
Tessa Ainsley Connolly Better Known As: T. Species: Human (Slayer) Age: 20 years old. Height: 5 ft 9 in. Weight: 130 lbs. Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Brunette. Tattoos: Celtic five-fold on her left shoulder blade. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Taken. Powers: Typical abilities of a Slayer, with a raw talent in combat. Allied With: Rogue Slayer, The Hunter Association. Quirks: Never likes having her back to the door or windows. She chews on mint leaves when stressed. She sleeps fully clothed with her shoes on and never under covers. Likes: Fighting, traveling, alcohol, smoking, mythology, loyalty, and Logan. Dislikes: Silence, sleeping, children (she can't relate to them), losing, her father, her mother, and peanut butter. PAST Tess was born in Boston, Massachusetts on December 2nd, 1992. She was the only child of Leanne and Mickey Connolly, but it was far from a happy childhood. At the age of two, Tess' mother abandoned the family. It was a mystery neither Tess nor her father completely understood as the woman completely disappeared. It was around this time that her friendship with Logan Stryker began. Yes, calling it friendship at the age of 2 is a bit odd, but it was the budding of their lifelong relationship. Logan's mother had been good friends with Leanne Connolly, and after her abandonment the woman took on the role of babysitting young Tess. For as long as she could remember, Tess spent most of her afternoons and a good portion of her evenings over at the Stryker house. For all Tess knew, this was a normal life and she soon became rather attached to Logan Stryker. For the most part, her childhood wasn't any different from anyone else. Her father became increasingly despondent and in contrast Tess began spending more and more time over at Logan's. Things began to change when Tess turned 8, and her father began changing. At the age of 8 abuse of all kinds began for Tess. Her father was a malicious man with heinous view of his father/daughter relationship. For five years, Tess hid the sexual abuse she was submitted to in her home life. She became much more withdrawn and unattached to her emotions. Her only escape was her time with Logan. Once, when she was twelve Logan was walking her home and began questioning her. True to form, he was confronting her about a situation he had almost already figured out. After discovering the truth, Logan confronted her father. In an odd twist of fate, Tess' father threw out his young daughter for fear of what might happen to him if the truth were out in the open. It was then that Tess moved in with Logan and his family but she would never be the same, and she would not find much relief at the Stryker household. Unfortunately, Logan's father was an abusive alcoholic. It wasn't long before she began a whole other type of abuse however this time she had Logan who tried to protect her as much as possible. When she was sixteen, Tess began noticing subtle changes in herself. Her Slayer powers were beginning to manifest. It was also at this time that she and Logan decided to run away from their seemingly dreadful lives. With a car from Logan's mother and what few possessions they owned, the two friends hit the road with no plan whatsoever for their future. PRESENT For the past four years Tess and Logan had been traveling together. With the combined talents of a Hunter and a Slayer, the two did the only thing reasonably suited. It was an odd transition, though. Coming from two middle class families with not so kind looking backgrounds, and all of a sudden thrust into the dark and dirty of the supernatural world. Tess had begun noticing the strange things once her powers came up. Little did she know Logan was aware as well. It was Logan who plunged them into this world, and he was the one to research and study. Tess was more of the brawn of the situation. She knew how to hunt, but her method was "see something bad, kill it." Logan liked to know what he was hunting. Tess is not exactly a play by the book kind of girl. She has heard about the Slayer's Society in Cleveland but knows she is better off on her own with Logan. That and she could never leave him. Tess has the typical Slayer strength, reflexes and speed. She’s not exactly graceful when it comes to her fighting technique, but she does have a type of raw, brute force when it comes to fighting. Her quick reflexes allow her to be fast but Tess has not made a lifetime commitment of studying different fighting styles. Her speed is a bit faster than the normal persons, and therefore her durability is longer lasting. Tess' strength is her biggest power. She's spent years developing her muscles and testing herself. When she came into her Slayer powers, the strength was the first to manifest, and is sometimes something she can't manage well. Suffice to say, she has broken off many door knobs without meaning to. Healing is another factor endowed to her by becoming a Slayer. She is not impermeable to injury, but she does tend to heal faster than the average human. Tess has a heightened awareness of her surroundings which comes from having advanced senses, but none of these abilities are finely tuned. Like other Slayers, Tess possesses the sometimes prophetic dreams. Though, these dreams are few and far between, sometimes they do mean the difference between life and death in her life. She usually has to discuss these dreams with Logan in order to understand anything about them. Family: Logan Stryker (childhood friend/boyfriend). Romanticly Interested In: Logan Stryker. Past Flings: Currently none. Weaknesses: Major injuries can most definitely kill her. Logan is definitely a weakness. Tess would go out of her way to protect him. Her anger is another weakness that can get the better of her and leave her in a tight spot. 0012.jpg 008.jpg 014.jpg 0033.jpg 009.jpg 0055.jpg 0077.jpg 0044.jpg 0022.jpg